Hikari Akuma
by Akira Akahoshi
Summary: What hapent when 5 young men get abandoned by the men they love? well being expirimented on, being raped by said crushed, bullied, become one hell of a famous band and actors, and finding your child hood friend that ironically you all knew, since being babies. will happen of course! WARNING this is yaoi! First story EVER and some bashing is on the way! plus m-preg! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**-Hikari Akuma-**

**Pairings: Puzzelshipping(Yami/Yugi), Puppyshipping(Seto/Joey),Tendershipping(Bakura/Ryou), Bronzeshipping(Marik/Malik), Chaseshipping(Honda aka tristan/ Otogi aka duke) nd more pairings!**

**Genre:Angst, Hurt/comfort, romance,humor, music, AU-ish, supernatural, ect.**

**Warninngs: There IS rape, lemon, m-preg, attampted scuicide, slight deaths, and this IS yaoi! meaning boy x boy! dont like it, them dont read it! Anzu/Tea bashing, heart breaks, slight yamis, steo and honda bashing...**

**Jayjay:** Yo! Jayjay here and weccome to my VERY FIRST FANFIC! im so proud of my lazy-assed self! TT_TT

**Yugi:** oh, so you finally ready huh?

**Jay:** yup! ^^ lets get it on!

*ch**Joey/Jou, Duke/Otogi, Malik, Ryou, Heba and Yugi:** **_*cheers*_** Jayjay does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Jay:** if i did there would be so much yaoi!

**Ryou:** Oh! and the hikaris, meaning Jou and otoji too, will have each of our POV(point of views) in this chapter!

**Jay:** enough wid this im outtie! enjoy the story my lovelies!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Joey POV:<span>**

I can't believe out of what we've all been through, they just abandon us...

Allow me to, firstly, introduce myself; I am Joey Wheeler... okay thats a lie, it's just an alias, my true name is Katsuya(first name) Jonouchi(last name), 16 years old. **(A/N: regars that this a fan fic I honestly don't care how anybody else thinks that Jonouchi is his first name, Please remember that he is japanese where his last name goes first. I'm introducing him in a western way though where his first name goes first...)**

Now the reason why i say 'they' abandoned 'us' I mean 'they' as in the yamis, Seto Kaiba and Hiroto Honda. and 'us' as the hikaris, me, Yugi, Ryou, malik and otogi.

This all goes a few weeks back. My best friend, Yugi Mouto, had won in a duel against his yami, whos name is ironically Yami, in the ceremonial duel. The egyptian gods had allowed Yami, Bakura and Marik to stay along with yamis twin brother, atem, but they only had to do 1 thing just to stay here; protect their hikaris - meaning Yugi, Ryou and Malik- and NEVER abandon them...And they HAD kept to their word...

...For like two weeks.

They, along with Kaiba and my other best friend who's more like a brother to me, Hiroto Honda, had ignored all of us hikaris. Anyway it started off as slight abuse, you know like name calling, pushing down(literaly), a few punches here. a couple of kicks there. but the thing is, we never fought back. I was pretty damn used to it thanks to my drunken bastard of a father, but the others wern't and we are all BREAKING APART!

Then they just suddenly make it as if we dont exist! That hurts like hell, when Kaiba ignores me...

The reason why is simple: I fell in love with the CEO bastard that is called Seto Kaiba.

Otogi fell for Honda.

Yugi fell for his yami, Yami.

Malik for his, Marik.

And Ryou for Bakura...

Ironic huh?

I fell for the guy I ws supposed to hate. The same for Otogi to Honda, Otogi loves Honda but he acts as if he loves my little sister serenity. But all the hikaris and I know that serenity is a lesbian, and were okay with that!(Even though I had a heart-attack in finding out she was datinng Mai) I mean, were all gay too and we'd be hippocrits if we were against it.

love... such an acursed word... to us it is an ugly word full of lies and pain.

I think our chances got even wose when the twin whores, Tea and Anzu Gardner, said to the yamis, Kaiba, Honda and to the entier(HELP! IS THIS RIGHT?!) freaking school that we had slept with our bully, Ushio and his gang! Which by the way IS NOT TRUE!

Well during the time we've been abandoned we also noticed that Yugi's grandpa, Solomon, had also abandoned/ignored us, Yugi included! Just to replace him, his own GRANDSON, for YAMI AND ATEM!

T-this is gettin' ta be too much...

Well at least we still have my sister, Serenity, Mokuba, Kaibas little brother, Noa, Kaibas adoptive brother who lives in the cyber-world but comes out often, and Mai Valentine, her real last name is kujaku but she goes with Valentine for the hell of it. And let us not forget our 2 special people in the entier world! The first one is Heba, Yugi's older twin boter who loves Yugi dearly, and another one who somehow we ALL knew from when we were BABIES! thats a bonus for us!

Heba looks exactly like Yugi but he has egyptian tan skin and lives in Egypt with their grandmother, we call her granny-game or just granny, she's a sweet old woman but sadly she coldn't have yugi in egypt because she, nor Solomon, could afford the two of them. So Yugi went with Solomon while Heba went with Granny.

All of the hikaris know one thing...

...

we want to die... we want out... we want to be...

...free...

**Yugis POV:**

I'm sitting in my room, crying. No suprise there, Ushio and his gang beat me and the others to a broken, bloody pulp today... again.

I just finished talking to Heba, about how Yami and all the others abandoned us. To say the least Heba. was. PISSED! However he had calmed slightly and told me to go and talk to Yami, you know, see if we can work this out.

I walk out of my room which is now the basement. I knock on Yami's door, which by the way was my old bedroom door, since Atem took the guest room and Yami took mine, I opened the said door slightly.

"Y-yami? C-can I talk to y-you?" I stuttered out.

" Can't, I don't have time for you." He says in a cold, harsh tone, not even looking at me.

"O-oh... okay..." I replied rejectdly(?) and walk back to the basment that is now my room, fall on my bed( which is really just a matress with covers on the floor), and cried more.

_" I wonder how Otogi, Ryou, Malik and Jou are going?" _I thought quietly before falling into a restless sleep with tears still falling off my face...

**Ryuji's POV: [Jay: yep! the hikaris all getb their own POV for this chappy]**

This sucks.

I've tried to talk to Honda and the others(yamis and kaiba that is), but alas, no prevail.

It hurts to know that the one you love(Honda) hates you(Me). Poor Yugi and Ryou must be shattered, their hearts are soft but they're fighters. we've all been learning street fighting and all sorts of martial arts thanks to Pegasus( yes him! hes actually a good guy!),Heba and our special friend.

The hikaris(as we've been called) all hang out with each ther at school (either under the sakura tree or on the roof, or even in class), we all know who loves who, albeit it was kinda embarrasing to admit. And we all aggreed to kill ourselves togeather.

I have no problem will offing myself, no problem at all. Infact im just waiting for the right time.

But... I'll have only 2 regrets: 1) Not telling Hiroto Honda that I love him and not knowing what he'll say. and 2) Not killing the slutty bitches, Tea and Anzu!

I'll hold out 'till the other hikaris are ready, we aggreed on that too. To do it at the same time so we don't suffer the deaths of each other on diffrent times. So I'll just wait untill the others are ready to join me and the death that awaits us...

**Malik POV:**

As I hide in a corner in my room, I cry silently only letting very few sobs that manage to escape and come out.

_"I want out! I want Marik to notice me!... I WANT MY DEATH!" _I think as I cry. My soul, heart and spirit is all shattered and I can tell that it's the same with the other hikaris...

YUGI, RYOU AND I had aggreed to shut off our mind link permantly and take off and keep off our millenium items away from us. I, being the love-sick fool, hoped that they'd notice, but as hell would have it, no such luck...

**Ryou POV:**

I know all you readers have heard/read how the other hikaris want to die, but I do too! There is nothing left for me here - well... maybe except for Mai, Noa, Mokuba, Serenity, Pegasus, Pegasus' wife Cecelia( who was brought back by out beloves special friend), Heba and our beloved friend who's more like a sister than anything...

I hope to see those last two before the others and I all kill ourselves. But I know they won't allow it.

With a single tear falling down my face, I thought before I fell asleep.

_'I miss you Bakura...'_

**CHAPTER 1: DONE!**

**Jay: yaaaaaaaaay! imma be done XD**

**Yugi: we sound like emos/girls!**

**Jay: well you all ARE UKES(bottom) and they're seme(top)...**

**Review and rate! constructive criticism is welcomed but please, no haters or flames O.O**

**#EDITED#**


	2. The PROPER Chapter 2

**Jay:** Okay first off I'd like-no LOVE to thank Yuimomo, Hikaris4Ever and PhoenixDiamond for reviewing! I LOVE YOUS! And a REAL BIG THANKS to PhoenixDiamon for pointing out that my chapter had bad spelling! I'm really thankful for that!

**Ryou:** Thanks PhoenixDiamon-san!

**Jou:** Yea! _***eats Jay's cookies***_

**Jay:** MY COOKIES! O_O _***emo corner***_

**Yugi:** Jay? the story?

**Malik:** ?

**Jay:** _***runs over***_ Right! Gomen(sorry)! now I have edited the first chapter and called Granny Gararai! and yes, it's an egyptian name XD boys, if you please?

**Otogi, Jou, Yugi, Ryou and Malik:** Jay does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! however she does own the plot! and the OC!

**Jay:**who is going to be mentioned in this chap!

**Otogi and Jou:** YES! **_*hi-fives each other*_**

**Jay:** ha! now on with the story!

**Malik:** R&R people!

* * *

><p><strong><span>JoeyJous POV (month 5):**

The hikaris and I are currently in school, known as Domino high to most, hell to others.

Right now we have math but with a normal class (we have all AP/Advanced classes and the yamis don't, however were working on the standard class text book due to we've already completed our AP text book).

"Mr. Wheeler-" I twitch slightly at the name. "-Can you please answer question 11a?" she asks.

The teacher, Miss Mika Amane,is a sweet woman. At only 22, she had graduated both high-school and college at top of her class.

"Miss Amane! Do you really expect this dumb blond to actually answer that? That's, like, a college student's question!" Anzu intervined before I could answer the teacher. My eyebrow twitched and I'm trying SO MUCH at not punching her-

"Yeah! I mean, he's a total dumb loser!" shouted (more like screeched) Tea.

Okay... Make that not trying to punch Anzu AND Tea!

Many in the class students (even the yamis **:'(** ) had made noise of aggreement to what the twin banshee's stated. Seto smirked slightly (rather than giving a voice out of aggreeing) then glared at me a bitter glare, _'Well, at least he notices me. Even if it was for 2 seconds...'_

"Class-"

" X=39x42AB*A((Y/B)xC) {*=divided /=A osquare root B **:)**}" I answer simply and emotionlessly(?).

. . . .

Hear that silence?

That's the sound of ME proving the hoes and class wrong!

"Wonderful Mr. Wheeler~!" Miss Amane exclaims. "Wonderful as always! You too Mr Mouto, Mr Bakura, Mr Ishtar and Mr Devlin!"

Everybody's silent untill-

_~Uh-huh!_

_Holy shit!_

_It's about time you get off my dick!_

_A few times you been around that track,_

_But your ass is still fat and it's gonna stay like that,_

_cause I ain't your hollaback boy!_

_I ain't your hollback-~_

_**-BEEP-**_

Yugi's phone just went off...

I wonder who's calling?

**Yugis POV:**

Well... That was awkward. My phone was getting a call. In class.

And now I'm getting those shocked wide-eyed stares, ypu know what I mean, like they didn't expect "hollaback boy" by Cobra starship being MY ringtone...

But just as fast as the stare came, they went back to ignoring me and resumed class( well all except for the other hikaris and Miss Amane, but I gave her the 'It's okay just go back to teaching' look. **(A/N: i have no idea how a look can do that but it can! XD)** She hesitates for a minuet but complies and teaches)

"H-hello?" I answer rather awkwardly.

"Hey Otouto!(little brother)" I know that voice.

"Heba!" I say both kinda shocked and loudly. Nobody but the hikaris noticed. The hikaris either leaned forward or backward exitedly.

In case your wondering, our class looks a little like this:

**[wall/blackboard] -door-**

**-Malik- -Ryou- -empty- -empty- -Tea- -Anzu- -JD- -Yami- -Atem-**

**-Yugi- -empty- empty- -JD- -MS- -MS- -Marik- -Bakura-**

**-Otogi- -Joey/Jou- -empty- -MS- -MS- -empty- -Kaiba- -Honda-**

**-empty- empty- -empty- -JD- -MS- -MS- -JD- -MS-**

**-empty- -empty- -empty- -JD- -MS- -JD- -JD- -MS-**

**(A/N: There's a pretty big/long window on te left side, so Malik, Yugi and Otogi can look to their side and see through it and JD= Jhon Doe and MS= Mary Sue... meaning nobody important)**

Yep! It's a pretty big class room, about 3.5 times the size of a regular class.

And yeah...There's a lot of empty seats around us, it's because everybody( except the teacher) in school hates us... ANYWAY~!

"You're only older by an hour and a half!" I yell childishly(?).

Heba and the hikaris all laughed at my pouting.

"I'm still older!" Heba says in a sing-song tone.

... smart arse...

I sigh. "So what did you need heb'?" I ask.

"Well-" "Hey Heb'!" 'Joey' cut in with "accent" (which by the way is fake!).

"Hey Jou-I mean Joey!" Heba says "And Hello to you too Oto-Duke, Ryou, Malik!"

"Yo!" "Hey" "Hai~!" They chime in.

"_***ahem***_ Heba what did you call for?" I ask both curious and worriedly(?).

"well I wanted to say..." He starts. I hear a door open on both end of the call, but I, along with the other hikaris, ignored the door on our end opening and also ignoring the slight gasps and murmers(?) of other students. "Look to your class room door." He says on the phone. My eyes widen considerably.(?)

_'No way...'_ I thought shocked. I look up at the door and could NOT believe my eyes.

There stands a boy who looks EXACTLY like me apart from the egyptian tanned skin. _'Heba'_ , and a girl, her skin is pale but with a healthy glow and a slight peachy tone to it. Her hair is long crimson red with midnight black bangs. Her eyes, even though they change colour, are currently odd coloured; her right is emerald green, left is a saphier blue. It's her...

"HEBA! AKIRA!" We all shout.

**Otogis POV:**

I CAN'T believe my eyes!

There stands Heba and Akira(Akira is our "mysterious childhood friend and is just about the same height as Yugi and Heba, maybe an inch or two taller **O_o**).

Heba is sporting black skinny jeans with 2 belts hanging off the waist ( 1 on each side). Undone black, ankle-length leather boots. A dark purple T-shirt with a neon coloured graffiti(?) design on it and the boys school blue jacket. Like his brother, he's wearing his neck belts and wrist belts, and to be honest, He. Looks. PISSED! Mainly at a certain 2 hoes, 4 yamis, a CEO and a (sexy) ex-gang member.

Akira, on the other hand, is wearing mid-thigh-high black length, black leather boots. Dark, slightly torn, denim shorts with dark red suspender/bracers clipped and hanging down the sides. a white singlet, and ( somehow) th BOYS school jacket. That has a hood. I WANT A HOOD! She has 3 studded ear pearcings in each ear. She has a long silver chain necklace with a gothic-styled cross hanging on it, I got that necklace for her when we were kids, it's good to know she still has it. Now SHE. Looked. PISSED and ready to go out on a killing spree.

Miss Amane lookks overand beams. "Oh! You must be the new students" She smiles "I'm Miss Amane."

The duo looks to her and smiles.

"Would you like to introduce yourselves to the class?" She asks.

"Sure" Heba starts " I'm Heba Mouto, I'm 16. I like my brother Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Jou-Joey, Oto-Duke and sweets. I hate CEO brunets, ex-gang member that are ALSO brunets, Yamis and slutty twins." He says and glares at the mentioned 8.

"Yo! I'm Akira Akahoshi! I'm 16. I like what Heba likes and I hate what Heba hates! also I have 3 rules: Rule number 1! Don't mess with me!

Rule number2! Don't mess with my friends!

And Rule number3! don't mess with my family! If ya break any of these rules, I'll break your fuckin' face in with a sledge(?) hammer!" She beams sweetly.

Well at least I know one thing... this will be one hell of an interesting school year... and more to come...

**CHAPTER 3 DONE!**

**Jay: YESH! WHOO HOO!**

**Heba: nice goin Jay!**

**Jou: hey, aren't you also called akira? with the SAME looks?**

**Jay: yeah, she's me but who cares?! it's MY fanfic! ^_^**

**Hope you review people!**

**No flames! amd if i made a spelling mistake, let me know!**

**Everybody: BYYYYE!**

**#EDITED#**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jayjay:** yo! peeps! I can't thank you enough for all your favouriting(?) and reviewing! to this story! I've read some really funny reviews too XD

**Yugi:** you're a bit late aye?

**Jayjay:** SORRY! my mum and dad have taken away my laptop and I-pad so I can't update as much as I would like...

**Jou:** all good now Jayjay does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Blue Exorcist (that will be explained in a bit)

**Jayjay:** now lets do this shit! -

* * *

><p><strong><span>Heba's POV:<span>**

As I look around, I notice two things; one, noboby is sitting anywhere near the hikaris! and two, I notice those bastards, other wise known as Atem and Yami Sennen, Seto Kaiba, Hiroto Honda, Marik (mostly known as Mariku) Ismar, Bakura Tozuko and Tea and Anzu Gardner... wait, Atem? When did he get back? ah well, who cares? He's screwed too!

Aki notices them as well and we both give them a deadly glare that scares all even kaiba... well... all but Yugi, Jou, Otogi, Malik and Ryou.

WOO-HOO! Akira and I scared Seto-Mother-Fucking-Kaiba! **(A/N: haha! gary mother fucking oak!)**

**Joey/Jou's POV:**

Heba and Akira... SWEET! I've missed those two! Heba may look exactly alike yugi (well, apart from the fact that he's older by an hour and a half and he has the Egyptian tanned skin and Yugi's pale), but Heba has more of a punk "I - don't-give-a-rats-ass", rocker-type of personality but he is sweet, kind and caring like yugi but with a few extras.

Same with Akira but she also has the "I don't care", real lazy and shy personality too. but... When they get serious or angry... you'd better run like fuck!

Oh, and did I ever mention that Akira's my sister? yeah, well here's how it goes; Serenity is my ADOPTIVE sister, her mother? No. That prick I have called a father? no! I have two brothers; Rin Okumura (yeah yeah get used to it), and Yukio Okumura (we're not on good terms since he said he hated Rin and that he should die... ad he's an asshole overall), and a sister (which is Akira). So yeah, satan is my father... but "satan" is not his real name, it's Lucifer Akuma. "satan" is just a title saying that he is king of Gehenna or otherwise known as hell. And before you go all hater on him, three things; one, he is able to come to this world without the need to posess a body. he already has one. two, he did NOT cause the blue night, that was by the hand of the 2nd in command, otherwise known as our dear uncle baal *sarcasm*, and three, Dad (lucifer) had taught us how to control our (rin, Akira and I) flames (we mastered them at age 6! winning!).

Rin, Akira and I were taken at age 3 to a facility that was called "the foundation". The doctors/Scientists said that we were sick and we needed to be "fixed/helped". during then we were hurt badly and were trained as to br professional assasins, we mastered all that at age 9, dad couldn't do anything to save, but we forgave him. At age 13 we escaped the facility, during the time we agreed that the reason they took us was because of our black and blue flames and blood.** (A/N: they both have it and the blood is all black with sliver/streaks of royal blue in there),** they were deadly. flames: 'nough said. our blood was the deadliest, it works like a poison, healing agent of anything and works as a weapon (if we manipulate it, think of gaara and his sand in naruto).

After we escaped we went our some-what seprate ways, Rin went to find his twin, Yukio. When he did he explained everything to father Fujimoto and put his existence in all of their memories. It'd be as if he was there the whole time...

Akira (somehow) became the most deadliest mafia boss by night and CEO of Youkai hits (grand company that works in music, modelling, gaming, actors, ect) by day. I went to Donimo and became "Joey Wheeler", Serenity knows who I really am, but her mom and dad dosen't, I did what Rin did, put my existance into their memories. Serenity doesn't mind though, she said she always wanted a big brother. As I was in Domino, I had met Tristan after a gang fight with Hirutani, we became fast friends and even faster brothers.

and again I had found my cousins Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik and Otogi. Turns out (once again somehow **O_o** not really **:)** ) I am also the son of Anubis, he is the uke and married to dad. We call Anubis mum, but father in the presence of officals at meetings and fancy gatherings... so I took the liberty to help take ghosts/spirits to theafter life. It's really sad to see little children being ghosts.

I still keep in touch with Rin via Phone and Skype, and now Aki is here?

It's bound to get interesting!

Now on another note, I wonder how Seth( the ancient preist and Setos Older brother by two years, so he'd be 18) and Akefia(Bakuras older brother by 3 years making him 19... technically 5o18 but come on that just makes him feel bad and very old. He has shorter hair, has the Egyptian tan, has more of a build and a strannge scar over his eye) are? Anciet Egypt is a pretty tough place.

Oh! I forgot! you know how I said that Aki was a CEO? well us hikaris are too, but in secret.

I'm CEO of Jounouichi Corp! We specialise from gaming to music, modeling and acting.

Yugi and Heba are CEO of Game HQ, they worked on that all by themselves and they've gotten far, they specialise in the same as me but mostly in gaming.

Ryou and Malik work together to handle Ra Enterprises, they are the same as Yugi, Heba and I in what they specialise but they also do some of the Egyptian excavations.

And finally Otogi is (obviously) CEO of Industrial Illusions with pegasus.**(I just realised and remembered that he was ceo of black crown not Industrial Illusions... but lets go with this)**

Were all in alliance with each other because, you know, were family. It also benefits out companies seeing as were all multi-trillionares (while Kaiba only in the billion) **(A/N: sorry for the long back story-thing! just thought and explanation was needed)** Now back to where we are! I'm guessing that the reason why Heba and Akira are here is because we are "falling into eternal despair" as Heba so pleasantly put it. That seems about right, we are falling, to the point that says suicide is the only way out, but I think otogi and I are hurt the most.

Otogi uses the alias "Duke Devlin" as a safety insurance so there's no trouble. it's a strange name I'll admit, he has to act like an (partally) arrogant ass-hole but he's really kind, caring, sweet and mostly shy, plus funny as hell.

I, on the other hand, go by "Joey Wheeler". It works because I look half-americann when im all Japanese baby! I blame my dads(lucifer and Anubis) for being blonde(even though lucifer has long dark blue hair and anibis had a really dark forest green hair)... anyway I act like a, as Kaiba would say, "dumb mutt", an ex-gang member(okay that one was true but still). Yugi and the thers say im kind, caring, funny, smart, both a lover and a fighter.

Those are some deep words.

Dispite my past (with the foundation wich by the way the hikaris do not know about), I've kept my emotions intact, but if I need/have to kill or something then I will become scarily emotionless.

**Akira's POV: HEY SEXY MOFOS!) **

Math is interesting.

I get to sit next to Jou-nii and Heba is sitting next to Yugi, sweet deal if ya aks me.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Miss Amane chirped. "class? do you have any Questions" for Miss Akahoshi and Mr Motou?" the minuet she said that, hands flew faster than Rin when he's cutting up cabbage for tsuki yaki!

-sighs- oh god, why?

"Tea? would you like to start?" Miss Amane asks.

"Yes, why are you sitting with THOSE FAGS? You should sit with us and we'd be the best of friends!" Tea had so stupidly dragged on about friendship.

Did she just call my family fags?

Ah, no. HELL TO THE MOTHER FUCKING NO!

I look over to the hikaris. Jou-nii stiffens and looks away from me, Malik and Otogi look down in heart break and shame, Heba freezes with wide eyes, while Yugi and Ryou look about ready to cry!

"For one thing..." I start slowly, trying to contain my anger that's reaching it's boiling point." I ain't sitting with your skanky asses and your orgy sex- buddies (heres where the whole classes jaw hits the ground)! besides, I like sitting with my BROTHER!" I yell and emphasise on brother. Many look in surprise and utter shock.

Heba now snaps out of it "Yeah!" he agrees "And what have you got against gays anyway?"

"Gays are gross and wrong!" Anzu bursts out. Wrong thing to say, bitch.

Jou notices my look."Akira! Don't do what I'm thinki-" He was cut off because I wasn't there any more.

I was right behind tea and anzu. I grabbed the back of their necks and pushed them forward hitting their desks with their heads. "Lookie here bitch, I don't hang around skanks, homo-haters or any of those types of jerk offs!" I growl.

Heba, once again, joins in (still at his spot) "Plus, I'm gay too! so lay the fuck off! You insult my brother, my friends and then me. No way am I going anywhere near you! I might catch a STD!" I laugh at that "So, lay. off!" I ground out to them. Then I go back to my seat.

Miss Amane giggles "Maa maa, Aki-chan~ please refrain from killing my class~?" She asks in a sing-song voice. I nod then smile slightly. "KYAA~! you're soooo cuuuute~~!" She fangirls while glomping me.

Did I mention that shes in my gang? (techie/hacker) and she's a fangirl of mine? Weird... I have a fanclub...

**Jayjay:** okay peeps! I've edited this out and im ABSOLUTLEY SO SORRY about that! also I wont be able to update for some time...

**Hikaris: **NOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Jayjay:** well I haven't got an I-pad or anything no more and I only have this laptop for a few more hours 'till I have to go...

**Yugi:** You're not going to forget us... right?

**Jayjay:** HELL NAH! I got planz for y'all! oh! and when I update next, I may have posted a new story! It wont make a lot of sense since I have no idea on how to do prolouges... but it will work! its an **Free!-iwatobi swim club** yaoi fanfic with the main pairing Mako x Haru x Rin( yes a threesome!) makos the big boy seme, haru's an uke and rin's a seke (hes uke with mako but more seme with haru). it will seem OOC

**Jou:** as long as you dont forget us.

**Jayjay:** of course! so see yall till then!

**#EDITED#**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jayjay: **Okay, I've been given this chance to update and for that I'm greatful!

**Otogi:** woooo-hoo! _***highfives Jou***_

**Ryou: **good god... let's just get on with it then!

**Jayjay:** well said Ry! boys! if you please~?

**Hikaris:** Jayjay does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Blue exorcist!

_(this is just continuing from last chapter!)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yugi's POV:<span>**

I love my brother and cousin!

After that... eventful fiasco, all went back to normal - apart from Miss Amane fangirling on Akira and a rare glance being given fron the yamis. But that only lasts for a second...

I miss Yami...

I miss how he smiled to me. Now it's like I'm no longer there (unless he sees me like absolute trash). He now only smiles at _Tea and Anzu_. The other yamis too, but I'm not bothered with Yami smiling to them, they are friends after all. But Tea and Anzu?...

_'Oh uncle Anubis and Ra, kill me now!'_

_Nope! Sorry kiddo!_ Ra beamed... The hell? (Ra is Heba and My father)

_~Katsuya would be very upset if i killed his best friend and cousin~_ Anubis added** (A/N: All telepathy).**

well damn.

**Jou & Akira's POV (their thought at the same time ;) )**

_'Why do I get the feeling that papa/father-Anubis and uncle ra just said 'no' to killing yugi?'_

**Back to Yugis POV:**

While I'm mentally sobbing, the bell had rung.

"..gi... ugi?... yugi?... YUGI!" Ryou annd Malik shouts.

"AHHH!" I fell out of my chair.

**Malik's POV:**

As Yugi fell out of his seat. Ryou, Otogi and I were giggling/laughing, Heba was play glaring at Ryou and I, while Jou and Akira just bumped their chest with their fist two times, kiss said fist and throw the peace sign in the air with the said fist.

"C'mon guys! Lunch's started already!" I laugh.

Depression or not, we still laugh and smile with some joy. Especially that Akira and Heba is here, it's a special occasion.

-Time skip to NARNIA! just kidding! I mean the caffeteria(?)-

I laugh as Heba finnished saying how Granny-G was running in a cammel costume for the cammel races. Turns out that the actual cammels are suppose to race, not people in cammel costumes.

I get my food and smile at the young lunch lady (shes about 28), Maria. As the others get theirs, but I accidentally bumped into someone.

"ah- sorry about that." I say sheepishly with a fake closed eye smile.

"you should be loser!" says a familiar preachy(?) voice. Tea...

Damn.

"right..." I mumble with my head down. Just wishing that I was gone now. maybe with big sister Ishizu or big brither Odion. He's in Egypt.

The caffeteria fell silent as Tea screamed about something, stares from everybody, even from Mariku. His look was with disgust, like everbody else.

Before I knew it, Tea grabs both our trays and dumps all of the (gross) contents on me.

It's all in my hair, clothes, just everywhere.

Laughter is heard from all around and once again I look down, trying to stop the tears threaning to spill. I can't take this anymore.

So I did what I thought was a good option... I ran out into the boys gym lockers into a shower stall with tears falling.

**Marikus POV: (Tha fuck?! ((O_o)) )**

Malik runs out of the caffeteria crying...

A small part of my heart breaks, it was smashed when he threw away **(A/N: he actually just stored it away with the ring and puzzel)** the millennium rod and when he shut me out. The last feeling I felt from him was hurt, lost (is that a feeling?), sadness and heart break.

I only ignore him because of the damned friendship she-bats!

yeah!... The great tomb robber is being black-mailed by twin whores!

WAAAAAH! I WANT MY MALIK-PRETTY! - me in mental-chibi-crying-mode in mental emo corner.

what's happening to Malik? I notice the lunch ladies gave him, to all the hikaris even Joey and Duke, extra food and they looked nicer, more vegetables and stuff like that. I wonder why.

I'm still digusted that tea would ever do something like that to my Malik...

_'Malik...'_

"Marik sit down, you are looking even more off your blocker!" Bakura hissed.

"But... okay" I say dejectedly(?).

Bakura leans over and says quietly "I know you want to check on Malik, I want to see Ryou, but we can't. Not now..."

I nod and go back to my mental-pouting.

**3rd Person POV- at the boys lockers:**

In the boys locker room, Jou, Otogi, Yuji, Ryou and Akira **(A/N: girl has NO sense of shame what so ever!)** they were currenntly looking for Malik. So far, no such luck.

The boys locker rooms were pretty big and all they can hear is soft sobbing. Everybody had split up to see if they can find Malik.

Extraordinarily(?) enough, it was Jou who found Malik, crying in a corner inside one of the shower stalls.

Jou had quietly and softly knelt down and gave a light hug to Malik, neither let go and neither minded the fact of that.

"This shit hurts..." Malik mumbled. Jou blinked.

"Huh?"

"I got hot sauce in my eyes." Malik clarified while cringing.

Jou starts giggling **(A/N: Yes jou actually giggled!).** He gets up and calls everybody over. By the time they got over to them, Malik had showered and was in Jou's gym clothes. They were a big on Malik but it was also big on Jou(to cover the bruises(?) and wounds, also are comfortable and don't irritate the wounds).

The gym clothes had consisted of baggy track pants (those cotton ones), a big black T-shirt and a big track jacket. The coloures were dark grey with blue **(A/N: think of narutos jump suit from the shippuden but the black was blue and the orange was dark grey).**

"C'mon, lets ditch this shit hole!" Akira chirpped, just trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah! We can go to that new cafe that opened up near the meuseam(?)!" Yugi smiled slightly.

"what was it called? 'Lost soul' ? " Otogi asked curiously. **(A/N: i don't own lost soul. i used the name from NiteMareB4XMAS and her story 'My Redemption' which is a kick ass blue exorcist fan fic along with its sequel!)**

"Yeah! That's it! What do ya say?!" Ryou jumped egarly.

Everybody aggreed, but Akira and Heba was worried about them.

They knew they had all self-harmed, and it hurt them inside to know that they still keep going and they just put on a mask and smile it away.

Jou cut his wrists (pretty deeply) with his special black and blue (like his blood) kunai (ninja throwing knife).

Yugi burned and cut his arms. yugi burned because he's a pyro.

Ryou had cut and his arms and legs (upper thighs) with a knife he stole. He's a klepto. **(A/N: i will explain at the end)**

Malik had cut (and occasionally stabbed) his arms.

And Otogi cut his wrists with a special black and green (like Jou's but there's green instead of blue) kunai that was given by Akira as kids.

**-Time skip to out front of the school gates-**

As the group of friends were exiting the school area (telling teachers they were sick and had given all their assignments for the next 6 weeks).

Akira gave a sigh and a slight frown, she says "You guys have got to stop it..."

They all stop and look at her.

"What do you mean Aki-chan?" Ryou asks.

"With your fake smiles annd cutting and/or stabbing and burning." Heba answers.

Both Heba and Akira's eyes showed sorrow.

Jou looks away, tears just threatning to spill.

The other hikaris are the same.

**Jou/Joey's POV:**

I was just about to say something untill I hear yugi scream and more muffled screams.

I look back to find men in white holding/grabbing them all with a cloth of some sort over their mouths and noses.

One by one they each fell unconcious.

I was about to shout untill a cloth had covered my mouth.

I noticed a logo on each of their uniforms.

I passed out with one final thought _'D-damn it's th-the foundation... no!...'_

Then all went black.

**Jay: **okay I think that went well! I was origionally(?) gonna update wednsday but I was sick with a damn cold and it's still here slightly! Q_Q

**Malik:** WHY THE HELL WAS THE HELL! HOT SAUCE?! HFDEJGEWHGIUFLAGH

**Jay:** it WAS a caffeteria! there was bound to be something!

now on the more important business:

yugis a pyro- lover of fire.

ryou is a klepto- obsessed with stealing.

malik will be (later in this story) a satyr, short for satyriasis.

Otogi and Jou will just be killers- of the acutal killing type.

and Akira will be all of the above but not and I repeat, NOT Maliks!

and heba will actually be normal! I got Yugi, Ryou and Maliks idea from Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san's "Bitch Please" sorry! if you're seeing this, I got obsessed tith the idea! *TT_TT*

**Otogi: **cool... well see ya later people! reviews are appreciated!

**The whole crew:** BYEEEEE!

**#EDITED#**


	5. the foundation and the escape

**Akira (formerly known as****jayjay):** I LIIIIIIIVVVVEEEE!

**The****Hikaris:** WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!

**Akira:****_*Screams*_** I SO SORRY! I was busy with god knows what and fan fictions of yugioh, attack on titan/shingeki no kyojin and hetalia (I love this too much) and HetaOni... I can never look at tony and mansions the same way EVER again. And then theres high school, which I'm on holoidays for about the rest of the week.

**Yugi:** Oh... okay! ^_^ anyway Akira does not own yugioh or any of the characters but she does own her OC and the plot!

**Akira:** Yeah so here's chapter 5! Also I forgot to mention that satyriasis is a male being addicted to sex.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jou's POV:<span>**

_Drip..._

I can hear something... Dripping?

but...

What is it thats dripping?

_Drip... Drip..._

As I open up my eyes I see Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Ryuji awake but they're looking at me, very frightened...

What are they so scared about? Are my flames out? Did my blood turn to its normal colour? or...

"Jou!" Ryou calls out. his voice sounds sore... "Are you okay? you're bleeding!"

what? bleeding?

_Drip... Drip..._

"I'm fine... Are you four okay? what's wrong?" I ask them hoping they're okay.

"Were okay, but where the hell ARE we?!" Otogi says.

"Don't tell me..." Akira starts. and I only JUST notice that were chained up.

Heba looks at Akira curiously. " What is it aki?"

I look to them all and say " I have a feeling that were at The Foundation..."

Akiras eyes widen, and the rest of the hikaris look worried but cofused.

"W-whats T-the Foundation?" Yugi stutters, now falling scared.

I took the time to explain to them of what The foundation is: It's an experimetation (?) facility that tends to take children of ages from being infants to 10-12 years old. The children will be raised to believe that they're sick and need to be healed, then as they go get experimented on and taught how to fight, how to make use and cure poisons how to kill and many more.

As I was finishing up on what I was saying, A woman had walked into the room and look each of us over, Myself being last.

"Well hello again Katsuya-kun, Akira-chan." she says in a sickly sweet tone.

"What do you want?!" Akira yells with a rage that's beginning to grow.

"Nothing dear, we simply need to cure you of your sickness. It seems to heve spread and your friends have caught it." The woman replies.

Otogi was right behing her so he swept his legs accross and she fell. Akira had raised and brought down her leg on the womans head, killing her institaniously(?).

"Oh my ra..." Malik looked with wide eyes. "S-shes dead..."

"Yeah but it was either her or us." I say with a hard look in my eyes. My wrist was bleeding so I used my blood and broke the chains. Akira had caught on and did Followed my lead. We each had freed the rest of the hikaris and we ran. Akira annd I knew where we were going so I took the lead while Akira took the back as back up if anybody were to try and get the drop on us.

* * *

><p><strong>Lets just skip how they got out okay?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>3rd Person POV:<span>**

As the seven teens had escaped they had to travel far to Jou's secret mansion that was a pristine white colour with golden gates and the initials "_KJA_" on the gate. The mansion was bigger than Seto Kaibas and on the opposite side of town from him. As Jou walked in to the door, an old man with white hair and a mustache (think of watari from deathnote) had appeared to the door.

"Ah young master Jou, Welcome home." The butler had saud.

"Hello Ryuuk, can you arrange rooms for my cousins and sister? also, please prepare the medical room, I need to see what The Foundation has done to us." Jou said with a slight smile, glad to see the grandfather-figured butler.

"Yes yes, and please do take a nnice hot shower to wash away your worries. And whil I'm at it, I'll prepare a meal for you. You lot have been away for about a week, my guess from the trevel to and from The Foundation." Ryuuk smiled.

"A week?" Yugi exclaims.

"It appears so..." Ryou says.

So with that all said and half an hour later the seven teens had arrived into the white room to have their blood tested and to their dissmay...

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"What is it Jou-nii?" Akira asks.

"The bastards fused demonic animal DNA with ours!" Jou yelled still staring at the blue screen written with codes and words telling them what is wrong.

"WHAT?!" The six shouts.

Jou nods. "Heres how it goes: Heba and Yugi = Black loin

Malik = Mountain lion/ Panther

Jou = Wolf

Ryou = White tiger

Otogi = White fox

Akira = Black fox"

(remember since its demonic the animals that they can be can change their siz from the kyuub in naruto to a chibi rabbit)

Heba fainted along with the others. Jou looked to them annd put each of them in a bed that was prepared by Ryuuk.

As Jou had finnished, he had gone to his bed, worried of school tomorrow and how this will change his already abnormal life.

_'Father(Satan/Lucifer)... Mother(Anubis)... Please... Give the hikaris, Akira and I the strength to get through this...' _Jou took that last thought and fell into the dark slumber that had his blue eyed, brown haired sectet love.

Little did he know, Lucifer and his queen, Anibis had heard and saw the whole thing and were out raged by the foolishness of the yamis (that includes Kaiba and Honda) and even more so than the twin whores that are each having an "pleasereable" time with the sennen twins (Tea with Yami and Anzu with Atem).

"They will pay!" Anubis yelled, his long dark green hair floating about as if he was in water. his emerald eyes shows rage and his face, although beautiful to anybody and usually disguised with the head of a jackal, showed anger and sorrow.

"I know my love, but that will happen soon." Lucifer said trying to calm his love as his shaddows were itching to cause pain to the ignorant yamis. Lucifer embraced his Queen in hopes to calm him and it does. "very soon..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Akira: <span>**Done! untill next time ad I'm sorry if theres spelling errors! So not sorry with Annubis acting like an enraged woman


	6. Chapter 6

**Akira:**SUPRISE MOTHER FUCKERS! I'm back baby~

**Hikaris:**_***Cheers***_

**Akira:**Okay, first off I'd like to say a BIG thanks to all who had reviewed and an even bigger thanks to **YuGiOhRoX **with all your amazind reviews! A few of them had mad me laugh! ;P

Secondly, for those who have seen some of my previous chapters, I HAVE edited themand they look better then ever! I'm very sorry about that too!

And thirdly, I'm sorry for the lack of updates! I've been all over Hetalia and HetaOni (hetalia fan made game-version of Ao Oni) on youtube by Mr. evolf, HetaFear and Dreamtalia by Kyokoon64.

**Ryou:**Because they're that awesome!

**Yugi:**Yeah, Yeah! Let's get this show on the road! And **Akira Doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Blue Exorcist! **

**Akira:** And somebody PLEASE tell me what a BETA is?

* * *

><p><strong><span>3rd POV:<span>**

**_*Beep Beep Beep Bee-* *CRASH*_**_ 'Oops...' _

Jou had woken up to his alarm being very trouble some and he may have used his demonic strength and smashed into bits. He sat up with a stiff groan and noticed a pressure laying right next to him. He looked to his left and saw...

..

Ryou curled up sleeping next to him...

With streaks of black all through out his snow coloured hair... It vaguely(?) reminded him of the stripes of a white tiger.

"Ryou?"

" _***Groans***_"

"Why are you in my bed?'

"Cause I wanted to sleep wid chu..." Ryou replied with a tired mumble.

"Okay but get up and ready for school Tora **(A/N: Japanese and means Tiger... heheh, typical aye?) **..."

Jonouchi said softly and using his childhood nickname, knowing Ryou tends to have slight panic attacks if woken too suddenly... well you would too if you had a darkness/yami that continously(?) woke you with frar! (Even though Bakura kept apologising and Ryou kept forgiving, Ryou still gets that way due to it continiously happening from being 6-7 years old to only just recently)

Jou quickly got dressed and left his room seeing Malik with neon purple bangs and a few streals here and there, Otogi with Neon green in the lower back of his head/underside of where the nape of his neck is, Heba with his hair still the same but the amethyst tips seem more defined, Akira also has normal hair but with silver streaks in it making her hair seem more mystic and shiny. (yes they're all dressed in their uniform. But Akira is in black skinny jeans, a black veil brides band shirt and her school boys hoodie with red converses ot wear. She gave one to Otogi too :3 )

Jou slowly made his way to the stairs only to hear-

_**"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Jou turned around and ran into Yugi's room with the others following behind, Yugi was in serious distress.

"Yugi, What's wrong?" Ryugi asked worried for his vertically challenged friend.

Yugi looked back to them and they gasped and looked with either shock or amazement.

Yugi's hair is, by far, the most different. The part of hair that once was black with the amethyst tips are now a royal blue and his golden bangs are now silver.

"M-m-m-m-my h-h-hair is different!" Yugi cried.

"It's okay Yug'. Everybodies hair is different too, see?" Jou said gesturing to the others in the room in hopes to calm him down. "I'd say It's because of the animal DNA."

Yugi looks around and notices something. "Jou, why isn't _your _hair different?" Everybody looks to the blond to see that yugi was right.

Jou just smiled (while Akira gave a well hidden smirk) and closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. His Wild blond hair had instantly become tame and at the ends of his hair looked like it was dipped into the black shaddows of night. His eyes went from a warm golden honey-brown colour to a deep crimson red. "I used magic to make my hair and eyes liik like the way it was, but it's naturally like this." He says calmly.

Yugi had calmed down and nodded along with the rest of the group and had gotten ready to go to hell- I mean school.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~~~~~~~Magical Time Skip to School~~~~~~~~<strong>_

* * *

><p>As the seven now genetically enhanced teens got to class, Akira was immediatley tackledglomped by her beloved fangirl aka the teacher, Miss Mika Amane...

"OH AKI-CHAN! I MISSED YOU YOOOOUUUU~~!" Miss Amane sang out.

"H-hey... Mi-ka... Can't... Breathe!" Akira struggled out.

Amane had noticed and let go while apologising alot.

"I'm so-so-so-so-so sorry Akira-chan!" Akira had cried out very much in a type of chibi form.

"It's okay, Amane-sensei... wht has happened after we were all gone?" Yugi chimed in.

"Well, those trouble some ex-friends of yours have been all up them selves recently and when Mr Sennen had asked where you all were, The Mazaki **(A/n: Is that right?)** twins just said that you went off and had gone to sell your bodies. I didn't believe it because I believe in the words of my boss, Aki-chan~" Amane said and scowled at the mention of those acursed twin she-bats.

All scowled or frowned at that but smiled at the very last part, knowing that Mika Amane is very trust worthy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let's Just skip to lunch because we all know what hapens: no one notices them, the twins make a few snide comments when they realise that they're here and they yami's (including Kaiba and Honda) gave hidden shocked glances to the hikaris new looks. ~~~~~~ To the roof tops~~~~~~<strong>_

* * *

><p>The group had been laughing at the short story of hoe granny Gararai <strong>(Real Egyptian name XD) <strong>had beaten this guy in a wrestling match and won the gold belt and a $100 gift card to one of the malls.

Yes all was peaceful untill-

"Yugi?" "Ryou?" "Malik?" "Mutt" "Duke?"

The seven teens had turned and the five that were called out had froze...

...

There in all their dark glory... was the Yamis...

* * *

><p><strong>Akira: <strong>Hoo shit WW3 Is gon' happen! Sorry this is short and I left a Cliff hanger but I promise to Update soon! 'Till then! R&R and Leave me a review if I misspelled something and to let me know what you think of this chap! LATERZ PEEPZ!


	7. Chapter 7

**Akira: **Hey everybody~! It wasn't long ago that I last updated but since I had so many Requests to update it, I decided it was about time to do just that! Also I have a new Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi fic! It's Puppyshipping (With a hint of Tendershipping) and I did it out of a request for **Ronnoefanficfan 18**! I hope you enjoy it Ronnie~

**Ryou: **Yes. Anyway, let's get on with the chapter, ne?

**Akira:** Yeah! We already know I don't own JACK! Except the plot!

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE IT'S A FRIGGING LINE!**

**3RD PERSON POV: -PREVIOUSLY-**

_"Yugi?" "Ryou?" "Malik?" "Mutt" "Duke?"_

_The seven teens had turned and the five that were called out had froze..._

_..._

_There in all their dark glory... was the Yamis..._

The said five teens stood frozen in fear...

There they were... the men that had abandoned them, the same men that they had loved...

...And they still love...

"...Yami..." "...Bakura..." "...Mariku..." "...Honda..." "...Kaiba..." They say silently, but you could hear them, as if they were whispering it to your ear.

Heba took the chance to unfreeze himself and get infront of Yugi to protect his little brother from the men. Akira had done the same with Jou. "What do you want?" Heba says with disgust at the men.

Atem had stood off to the side, a small frown on his face... He didn't mean to forget them! Honest! Hell, he isn't even dating Tea! He was so caught up in learning about the future ( He had acted like a small puppy at a new home) and the customs that were different from Egypt that he just didn't realise...

But he always knew... He knew the others were being unknowingly cruel to them. But he didn't want to abandon his youngest twin brother1 He was the only family he had! Poor Atem had a heart attack when the Phone went off, He thought the gods were after him or that the small device was posessed...

**(A/N: the explanation(?) was needed to some people ^_^)**

" We wanted to know where were you." Yami had said. The four men with him (munus Atem who was slowly inching towards the Hikaris) nodded in aggreement.

"You choose NOW to care?!" Malike says irritated. A taned hand softly fell upon his sholder, he looks to his left to see Atem showing severe(?) aplogenic(? Help!) look to his face. The hikaris motioned that they would all talk later after this.

"Che, What do you mean?" Bakura said. **(A/N: In all his Britishness! XD)**

"He means, Why do you care? It's been MONTHS and you chose now to give a care?" Yugi replied with distaste to his words to him.

"Atem? Why are you with them?" Mariku asked curiously. everybody looked to see Atem inbetween Malik and Yugi.

"I know what I did and I wanted to apologise..." He says softly and moves to stand infront of Yugi. Heba moved slightly, wondering what the taller egyptian was doing...

Atem immediatly had chibi-sized eyes and was crying, on his knees and hugging Yugis waist. "I-I'M SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY YUGI AND FRIE-ENDS! I WAS SO CAUGHT UP IN THIS TIME I-I-I-I-I FORGOT YO-OU ALLLLLLLL! _FUSHI KONO SHI__**(Death)**__ MATA (I'm sorry hikari! - __**I just did random words so don't google it plz**__) KURO __**(This actually means black in japanese P)**__ SHI KANA META KOI__**(Love)**__ KONO (I'm sorry! Can you ever forgive me?) _" Atem said as he accidentally slipped into his native tounge. Only Yami, Bakura, Heba, Marik and Malik knew what he was saying and somebody else...

Jou smiled sadly and knelt to Atem as he looked to Jou. "_Kuroko__**(Heart)**__ shi koi ata-ken Atemu, naktah sekerei shi... Ano shakara no Tea? (Ofcourse we will forgive you Atemu, ywe have no reason to hate you as we understand... But what of Tea?)"_ Jou said with the utmost fluency that was ever said. as if he was from then and that of royalty **(A/N: you might want to read my latest fic for that bit of info...)**

Atem and others eyes widened considerably. He didn't know that Jonouchi could speak Anciet Egyptian. Nobody did for that matter... " H-How...?"

"I CAN speak it ya know..." Jou smiled, no accent what so ever. "But what of my question?"

Atem focused and simply said in egyptian. " _Tea?... naka te takashi kono seke koi? Ai... lai... het'at naga kuro koi. (Tea? I never dated herwhy woul I? love... No... She is a curse to love along with her sister.)"_

Jou smiled and the others who understood snickered... "Well... _hana dana ki shi... Ma'at sho ninje dei kai, veh lai ko hikari shi kana sei kadab. (flowers can cause death... Ma'at could use the scales on them for centuries, but no good will show in those bitches)" _By now Bakura, Marik and Yami was on the floor laughing at that... Kaiba on the other hand, was getting irritated.

"CAN WE JUST SPEAK ENGLISH HERE?!" Kaiba yelled irratated.

Many noises of agreement were made and the three Yamis on the floor had calmed down and were back up, but hevily breathing...

"Right..." Jou mumbled, not meeting the CEO's eyes. Those sparkling saphire-like eyes... " So what o you all want? Atem explained his reason to be here, but you fove have not!"

"Why the hell do you all look different?! Especially Yugi!" Yami yelled and pointed to the small look-a-like.

"Oh you know... Psychotic scientists and killers and... NONE OF YOUR BIZ!" Malik shouted, but regretably fell to the grouind along with the hikaris... Forgot about the sensitive hearinng.

Akira glared at the five bastards who caused pain to her brother and cousins... " Just leave already... You're not welcome here."

With that the lights slowly got up and left the roof with silent groans. The yamis just stood there. They didn't get answers.

Kaiba looked especially furious. He noticed as Jou, his secret love (that he will never admit to the yamis but they knew), had small marks - that he assumed were hickies - upon the pale slender neck.

... If Jou simply opened his legs to others, then maybe he wouldn't mind if Kaiba joined in too... Seto Kabia smirked darkly at this thought...

**THIS AIN'T A SCENE~~~~ IT'S A GOD. DAMN. TIME. SKIP!**

**SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL.**

**JOU'S POV:**

I decided to walk around the small city of this beautiful place of Hell. Of course, Hell is MUCH better than this, and even more beautiful with its sun and the moon was either crimson red or a saphire blue. like... his... eyes.. those beautiful blue eyes.

"HEEEEY JOU!" I heard a voice call out to me. I turned to see a small raven haired boy. His Long raven hair swishing side to side as he ran to me. He still wore his striped shirt and vest with his jeans and sneakers. The backpack is bouncing slightly as he was comming up to me.

I smiled. "Hey Mokuba! What's up?" I asked, happy to see the youngest Kaiba again.

"Nothing much Jou! Hey, do you wannna come over and play some video games? Big brother got a new set last week and I was planning on playing them, but playing alone is boring." Mokuba asked.

I smirked. "Oh? What about Noa?"

Mokuba blushed a deep crimson to that my eyes are. "He's busy helping Pegasus with the new software that's been organised." He said.

I nodded in understanding. Software orders and updates do tend to take a day or longer, a week at most.

"Sure kiddo, Does your brother mind?" I ask, thinking back to lunch...

"He's working late tonight. If not, then he's spending the night at the offices room." Mokuba shrugged.

I nodded as we made our way to the Kaiba mansion. Ironically, my mansion is on the opposite side of the city as theirs.

We had spent hours playing games and mokuba went to bed in his room, I fell asleep on the couch in the gaming room. I woke to thunder roaring me awake. The whole house is sound proof but the window is open a bit so I heard it perfectly.

As I sat up and put my hand to my temple, I noticed a dark figure by the door way. I thought is was Mokuba but I was wrong...

... It was Seto...

**3RD PERSON POV:**

Seto Kaiba had stumbled into the house, drunk. He had walked into the gaming room thinking Mokuba stayed up late playing video games, but no, he saw blond hair with the tips that looked as if it was dipped into the darkness.

Kaiba smirked, and walked to check if mokuba was asleep in his room. He was. So Seto had shut the door and locked it so his youger brother dosen't come out for what he was going to do.

As he walked back into the previous room he noticed that Jou had jumped awake form the thunder. The blond noticed Kaiba and Kaiba's smirk grew wider, more dark and sinister.

If he was sober he wouldn't be doing this but he is drunk and knows that he will remember this and regret it as well.

*** Rape and just plain bad stuff is about to happen, plz don't hate meeeeeee***

He pulled out a Kitchen knife and smiled darkly to Jou. Jou's eyes widen with fear after seeing the blade. He immedietly got up and tried to run but Kaiba had pinned him to the floor.

"L-Let me go!" Jou had yelled. Kaiba didn't listen as he put Jou's hands in each others over his head and got the knife annd slammed it down, pinning the blonds hands over his head with blood spilling.

"_**AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Jou Screamed in pain. He thrashed and kicked but Kaiba was busy tearing off Jou's clothes to even care.

Jou stopped screaming and was crying and realised he was being stripped the shirt was on but it was open revealing(?) the soft, lightly tanned torso of the blond beauty. fear was setting in and the thrashing had came back with a force but the knife was still pinning him there.

Kaiba simply smirked and brought out "himself" and as if Jou's eyes wern't wide enough, they turned HUGE! The size of Kaiba was no joke! It was huge!

Kaiba gripped Jou's hips andthrusted in.

"_**AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Jou screamed. It hurt. Oh god, ...

Kaiba didn't wait as he Just thrusted in and out, going hard and rough into Jou. _'He's so tight... and hot...' _Kaiba groaned in pleasure as he thrust into Jou with so much power. Jou's screames echoed into the room, Kaiba was glad that the house was sound proof.

Seto loved the screams that was spilling from the blond. He bit Jou and left so many marks that some of them spilled blood.

Jou soon enough came screaming Kaiba's name, and that pushed Kaiba over the edge. He came hard into Jou, silently groaning Jou's name into the crook of his neck. Jou had fainted and his breaths were edgy.

He pulled out with a grunt and took the knife out, he put 'himself' back, and walked into his room (not before unlocking Mokuba's door), where he had passed out on the floor.

*** RAPE IS OVER, I HATE MYSELF NOW TT_TT ***

In a few short hours Jou woke up, gasping for air as he had relived the nightmare that had happened.

Jou's bloody hand covered his mouth as he cried silently. He got himself dressed as best he could, used magic to clean the room and teleported to his mansion where the Hikaris were still up and saw Jou. Worry and horror adorned their faces.

"K-Kaiba..." Jou's scratchy voice mumbled.

One word was all it took as they understood what had happened... the Four Hikari's immedietly rand to him in a hug ans he broke down into the fear and pain that he was in.

As Heba, Atem and Akira watched with horror. They realised now one problem that Jou will have to handle soon enough and they ALL know it...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Katsuya Jonouch had become pregnant with Seto Kaiba's baby...

**LINELINELINE I HATE MYSELF NOW LINE LINE LINE!**

**BLOOPERS!: at the roof at lunch scene1 take 5**

**Atem: **I-I'm So sorry! **_*Cries*_**

**Ryou: **It's Okay... I'm sorry too...

**Atem and co.: **Eeh? **_*Curious look*_**

**Ryou:** I broke your I-Pod...

**Atem: ****_*Eternal pit of dispair* _**NOOOOOOOO! I HAD LADY GAGA ON THEREEEEEEE!

**Everyone: **_***Looks at atemu* **_WTF

**Yami: ****_*Facepalm*_** My fucking brother...

**I REGRET ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING AT THAT! XD**

**Akira:** Chapter 7 Is done! I fucking hate me... but it was bound to happen.

**Hikari's:** WHYYYYY?!

**Akira:** IT'S HOW THE PLOT GOES! any way rate and review peeps, I love your reviews~! And be sure to check ou my Latest new Fic "The CEO, The Artist & The Blank Canvas"! Laterz!


	8. Chapter 2- As Time Passes

Akira: YO~ Hey how's it going? Here's a little notice, I have put all of my fanfics on Wattpad, their more edited and thoroughly edited (I used my phone which has spell check, I may have changed a few things and/or added things plus with Wattpads Hikari Akuma, I changed the shippings from Bronze and Tender to Deathshipping and Thiefshipping (they're my OTP and I found them after I posted the stories -_-" Yeaaah...) it's still Tender with The CEO, The Artist and The Blank Canvas so yeah. They're much better on there and they have the same titles with the name of "Jayjay18Jin" as Author (That's me obviously). Also to Yugiohfangirl, if you wanted a Dragonshipping (thankyou for telling me the name by the way, I didn't know it) I have a fic called 'Never lost you', which basically has the things you wanted in a Dragonshipping fic! And I LOVE your reviews!  
>Yugi: Yeah! Ok Akira Akahoshi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything that is already known like songs, anime, TV shows, or quotes of any sorts.<br>Jou: Great job Yug'! Here's Chapter 8!

**-JOU'S POV-** _3 weeks later!_

I wake up this morning and I'm regretting it now... *Rrrrrrrg* (A/N: apparently that's my impression of a sick stomach)

Crap...

I basically bolt to the bathroom and give my daily sacrifice to the porcelain god that I have been doing for the past week and a half. As I am emptying the contents of my stomach, I vaguely hear someone entering my room; my wolf enhanced nose gave me the hint that it was, in fact, Atem with something sweet smelling.

I finished up my round, I feel Atem kneel next to me, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Are you okay Jou?" Atem asked worriedly. I just spun my hand around half assedly (Not a word but it is now).

"Murrgh... I-I'll live." I say slowly. I don't want to cause another round of sacrificing.

Atem hands me a cup of something, by the looks and sent of it; it smells like green tea. I take the cup and take a small sip of the tea. Mmm. There's honey in it.

"Thanks Atem..." I say. "It tastes really good."

"I'm glad you like it." Atem smiles softly. "So. I take it you're staying home again today?"

"No... I've decided to go today." Jou says in a definite tone.

Atem looks to me for a minuet. "Okay. Go get ready. I'll inform the others and wait for you while you get ready." He smiles slightly, but I know he is worried. I mean I'm pregnant and am going to a place where I'm most likely going to get my ass kicked, and may or may not harm my baby... Oh god this is going to be a LONG 9 months.

Atem gets up and heads out my room, shutting the door as he left.

**-3RD PERSON POV: - -With Atem in the hall way-**

Atem stood in the hallway, the door to Jou's room closed behind him.

'What's going to happen if Jou gets hurt? What will happen if Kaiba finds out?' Atem thought and paled at the thought of Kaiba finding out about Jou having HIS baby!

In the time that had passed the young Hikaris have noticed a few things; their appearance being a big one. Another that was they have semi-special powers! They each have enhanced sense of smell, hearing and sight. Other than Jou, the Hikaris got the power of their colour of flames;  
>- <strong>Yugi<strong> - _Amethyst with black_  
>- <strong>Otogi<strong> - _Emerald green and neon green with black_  
>- <strong>Ryou<strong> - _Silvery blue and black_  
>- <strong>Malik<strong> - _Light purple and gold with black_

Jou already had his black and blue flames (and blood) but that's nothing new.

_-MEANWHILE WITH THE YAMIS AT SCHOOL-_

Kaiba just finished telling the story of how he got a night with Jou (keeping out the mention that it was actually rape but that wasn't important... right?), he held a smile that is smug even though he regrets doing so with every moleculic (A/N: Yeah let's go with this) fibre of his being. The rest of the men were giving congrats' or small cheers except Bakura. Bakura actually knew the truth, mainly from a lost soul witnessing the scene and told the Yami albino, and said albino was worried the the raven and blonde haired male. However he said nothing, just stood there with a semi-blank expression, his thoughts storming over about the lights.

'Jou... are you okay? Is Malik and Ryou okay? What about the others? How-'

"Hey are you okay Bakura?" Mariku asked noticing the spaced look on Bakura.

Bakura snapped out of it and returned to a gruff demeanour. "Hm."

"Right, so anyway, have you heard of the latest "Gossip" from Tea?" Yami asked.

The four yamis looked to the ex-prince with slight curiosity, it was a  
>Known fact that Tea gives gossip that's just a bunch of lies or is just to blackmail someone into doing something for her and even then it's never good.<p>

"Ah crap, what's she saying this time?" Honda asked with a sigh.

"Word is that she found the Hikaris down at the red light with a couple of thugs, said to be in it for a "Wild night" as she said..." Yami said. Even though he and the others know it to be lies, they can't help but fall into the trap that she lays out. maybe it's from the way how she said it?... "... I don't know, this sounds like both lies and it also sounds believable."

The thoughts shrouded around the five men as they each had a similar yet completely different thought on the subject, each one had gone along the lines of 'Of course those whores did it' to 'That can't be right, no way!'. But none thought made Kaiba know that wasn't the case with his blond love in which he had hurt to no repair, and he's not talking about the knife through the hand thing either!

'No... Puppy wouldn't have gone with it. not after what I've done, it'd be too soon... I still can't get those screams, those CRIES out of my head! Joey... I'm so sorry I did that...' Kaiba's thoughts were held with nothing but Guilt and self-loathing.

As Jou and the rest of the hikaris arrived to the school, Amane-Sensei had been well and truly informed about the poor blond and the small problem he had to deal with.

In all honesty, he didn't mind he was pregnant. in fact, he was thrilled! Even more so that it was Kaiba's because who wouldn't be glad that you were having your crushes(since he frogging SAW HIM) baby?! Even though the circumstances weren't really the best... But hey, hell at least TRY to make the best of it.

He was absently started humming a tune, he writhe some words to the tune and used his laptop and portably DJ system to make the tune, it started off I'm a flute type of way that reminded you of Egypt. more specifically Ancient Egypt.

Jou slowly tried to make lyrics work but he came up with only a few words to go with it: shadow, won't be beat, prayed, first met, mad battle cry, betrayal, Ancient past, dark shadow games. maybe he could use them or reword them to fit the song.  
><strong>(AN: Can you guess the song? It's from the original OST of Yu-Gi-Oh! Along with the songs "Face up, face down" -Pegasus' theme- and "You're not me" -Kaiba's theme- both great songs but this is my personal favourited also I've got a video on here if you would like to hear it~)**

As the time passed to an hour or so after school had ended, The young hikaris and ex-pharaoh had soon found out that Akira had to leave to Germany to help her half brother, Ludwig(GUESS WHERE HES FROM~?), and his brother Ivan, who is ironically Russian.(again guess where he's from.)

Heba had to also leave, Granny G needed him back to help her, her health is starting to get to her and had caught a terrible illness, it won't kill her! Gods no! But she will need to be taken care of u till she's better.

The two left soon after they had told, Jou and Yugi cried the most for knowing they'll miss their sibling with a horrible pain.

-[TIME SKIP BECAUSE SHUT UP! IM LADY GAGA ,]-

Anzu was walking by the park and had spotted the five hikaris and Atem, she noticed and knew that Akira and Heba left to handle familial issues regarding either a grandparent or brother of some sort.

To be fair to say, Anzu wasn't a bad person.

no really.

it was just Tea and Tea alone.

She gathered up what little courage she could muster and shakily made her way to the five young men.

Otogi saw her first and he grew both cautious and very confused. where was Tea? It the Yamis for that matter? And why was she wearing Blue jeans, a Tee and sneakers where as she normally would wear some dress/skirt that was WAY too skimpy for her liking (or anybody else's for that matter... except Tea).

"What are you doing here Tea?" He said slowly with slight hints of worry, seeing her tear stained face. he was a Hikari, it was his job to be kind and forgiving - it just came naturally to him. If he saw someone cry, he'd try to make them better.

"I... I just wanted to talk. can we? A of us?" Her voice raspy, if it wasn't her eyes, you could tell by her voice that she'd definitely been crying.

The six nodded and Yugi even offered a hug where she broke down and all but tackled him down and sobbed into him as if he was a treasured teddy that helped you when you're scared of the dark or needed comfort from your first day at school.

"IM SO-SORRY!" She sobbed whilst still holding the silver and blue haired Hikari. "I-I never meant to do any of that stuff to you all! Tea forced me because she found out I was gay and had a crus-sh on Amane-Sensei! A-and I didn't want her to ruin Amane-Sensei's career!"

The hikaris understood everything she said where as Atem was confused, the girl spoke very fast when distressed. Ryou translated if all for him while Jou used a calming spell to help her feel at ease. Anzu had a heart attack at that but was all explained the details, even why their hair was very different. And what she REALLY didn't expect was that they forgave her.

"Why? Why forgive me for all that I've done?!" She asked completely baffled.

"Because we're Hikaris, the embodiment of all that is light, we forgive and show light to the darkness." Malik slicked softly.

"Even we are Tea." Otogi said motioning to Jou and himself. "I am the Hikari to Honda where as Jou is the Hikari to Kaiba."

"Well that and I'm the son of the Satan of Gehenna, lucifer and the Egyptian God of deAth and embalming, Anybis. Yugi is the son of Ra and brother if Baset. Malik is Isis and Osiris' child with Horus as his elder brother. Otogi is the child of Ma'at and Thoth. And finally, Ryou is the son of Amun Ra. I also have my memories of Ancient Egypt so yeah that all helps and what not." Jou said. Tea and Atem was shocked beyond belief. They were in front of the sons of GODS! And Jou had the KING OF HELL AS HIS FATHER!

As was said, the Hikaris had hooked up Amane on a date with Anzu who was forever grateful to them. As it turns out Mika Amane had a little crush of her own, of course the whole dating thing had to be kept silent die to society frowns upon that type of thing and it's probably considered statutory rape...(A/n: I think it might be statutory rape anyway, it especially is if they have sex but yeah... I'm not writing THAT kind of lemon)

**_-[TIMESKIP]-_**

Time had passed and its resulted with Jou having his ultrasound during his 5-6 week (I don't know anything about the pregnancy thing, comments to explain is VERY much appreciated), he had tears seeing his baby. The doctor offered to print off photos for him and he immediately agreed.

He had started near the third month so he pulled out (kinda) of school but does his classes online, he is also taking first year college classes as well but the study says are varied.

Like Jou, poor Yugi was raped by Yami and was now pregnant. Yami was more or less drunk beyond belief and had done the deed to Yugi in the poor hikaris room (which is just a poorly kept basement). Again, like Kaiba, Yami had gone off and said he got laid with Yugi and Celebration was heard throughout some club. As the bastard was having fun- Yugi had awoken after a few hours of passing out, he realised what had happened and had cried to himself and for the child that he knew he was with. he sat there and cried for half an hour or so but he soon had caught his bearings and had made the choice to go live with Jou, he had called said blond and told him what happened and asked to live with him. of course Katsuya had said yes, it was a home for all Hikaris an Atem and that was a fact. Plus, Yugi was family and family help each other when it's needed, wanted or offered. So Jou and the other Hikaris along with Atem had gone to the Kame game shop and had raided all their valuables that was of Egypt and that was Yugi's, his deck for instance. as they had completes gathering what was needed of Yugi's and of their past lives, Yugi has used his flames and had burnt down the shop and left along with the Hikaris and Atem. Thankfully, Solomon has gone on an expedition, so it was all good in the hood! As Yugi had burned the shop down he noticed he had a feeling of life inside him as he used fire, he later realised he was a  
>Pyro...<p>

**_-[TIMESKIP! Again...]-_**

2 months have passed and Jou has reached his fifth month and Yugi in his second(poor kid and morning sickness), once again! Honda raped Otogi who was more broken than Yugi and Jou was combined. Ryuji was pregnant, yes, but he feared it all.

"Ryuu, come here..." Jou said with open arms. Said emerald eyes teen went to him and was embraced him.

Jou was softly humming to him his song that he was able to complete recently. Shadow Games. (A/n: ME NO OWNIES!) he used magic to create the music and began to sing the lyrics:

_~Long ago in the ancient past_  
><em>I remember a life when we first met<em>  
><em>In a dark shadow world<em>  
><em>Under a big full moon<em>  
><em>Then and there I could tell<em>  
><em>You'd try to break my will<em>

_But now watch as I rise_  
><em>To a whole new height<em>  
><em>And my mad battle cry<em>  
><em>Will be heard all night<em>

_You keep on playing_  
><em>Those dark shadow games and<em>  
><em>No I won't be beat again<em>  
><em>You keep on playing<em>  
><em>Those dark shadow games and<em>  
><em>All this time I've prayed my friend<em>

_So now you know after time has passed_  
><em>You can never be sure you're always the best<em>  
><em>Cuz I'm back from the shadows<em>  
><em>On the brightest day<em>  
><em>Of your darkest hour<em>

_So now watch as I rise_  
><em>To a whole new height<em>  
><em>And my mad battle cry<em>  
><em>Will be heard all night<em>

_You keep on playing_  
><em>Those dark shadow games and<em>  
><em>No I won't be beat again<em>  
><em>You keep on playing<em>  
><em>Those dark shadow games and<em>  
><em>All this time I've prayed my friend<em>

_You destroyed the future with your past_  
><em>Forgot the lesson of the test<em>  
><em>You never understood the blessed<em>  
><em>Too bad today will be your last<em>

_So now watch as I rise_  
><em>To a whole new height<em>  
><em>And my mad battle cry<em>  
><em>Will be heard all night<em>

_You keep on playing_  
><em>Those dark shadow games and<em>  
><em>No I won't be beat again<em>  
><em>You keep on playing<em>  
><em>Those dark shadow games and<em>  
><em>All this time I've prayed my friend<em>  
><em>(Repeat to fade)~<em>

As Jou finished, he noticed they all looked towards him in awe, his voice was like silk and puts you in a trance to a whole new world...

"Amazing Jou!" Ryou gasped.

There was noise of agreement and all sorts.

Jou had comforted Otogi and Yugi as well, Yugi was due to his first ultrasound tomorrow and he needed the support, Atem was going with him as the semi-brother-in-law type of guy and being the uncle of the young that resides in the sapphire and silver haired teen.

**_Okay what did you think?! I think it's longer than a the others but hey, I had written plot for this and all that jazz! Also there is no more rape! (Yay~) and/or anymore m-preg (that I know of so far) it's just Jou, Yugi and Otogi!_**

**_P.s- to the reviewer who made the comment on about my A/Ns during the fics (Never Lost You was the fic you commented on), I appologise about that. still new to the who;e Author thing so yeah..._**

**_Comment/reviews and all that are very much needed!_**  
><strong><em>LATERS!<em>**


	9. Chapter 9 - Can Malik Forgive?

Akira: Yo~ Akira here with the update of Hikari Akumas ChApTeR 9! We all know I don't own shit of this fandom or anyothers except the plot and Akira! As the title says, this chapter is going to decide wether Malik will forgive or not, but the question is... Who? Now I realise that you guys from both Wattpad and don't want the hikaris to forgive the yamis, I understand! However give the consideration that 'hikari' means light so it pretty wel means they may forgive them (but they're not gonna forgive ALL of them in one chapter, oh no~!) and that Bakura and Mariku are not all that bad... Okay, Mostly Bakura is innocent(he's my favourite Yami as well as Akefia) but you get the idea. This chapter will be mainly about Ryou and Malik since they don't get much here so we'll get a lookie into they're lives and see how they handle their pregnant besties!

I also updated The CEO, The Artist and the Blank Canvas and I was wondering if you guys could check it out, I personally like it because I had actually done a better job at writing it, It's Puppyshipping, Chaseshipping, Tendershipping and slightly Puzzleshipping but hasn't been shown yet~

Also as a small heads up, I've decided to make a little thing for oneshots the rating may vary depending on what ship you would like! You guys pick the ship and theme/situation (if you want) and I'll do my best to write it to your preference~ I can do ships from fandoms such as; Yu-Gi-Oh!/GX/5Ds(Of course), Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist, Free!, Hetalia (My babies!), One Piece, Bleach (I may need to update myself on that) and others (Ask in the comments if you're curious or want to have a shipping from an un-mentioned fandom in this). If I don't know it I won't really do it so I don't piss off the fandom because If they act completely wrong from how they are shown. I will let you know though. I'd love to see a challenge, I'm looking forward to hearing what you all have to say! Especially you Ronnie-chan! ;P

And MERRY CHRISTMAS YA'LL (even though I'm a little late at that -_-")

OKAY! That's all from me, So without a further adieu, Here's Hikari Akuma!

~~~~NO ONES POV;~~~~

Autumn...

Such a nice season for walks, playing in the park and enjoying the changing colours of the leaves on the trees as you pass by them.

This a favourite season for two hikaris. They go by the names of Malik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura.

The two hikaris are currently walking to the mall where they must get some things for their cousins/best friends; Katsuya Jonouchi, Yugi Mouto and Ryuji Otogi. They didn't really have to go to the mall, the others offered to go themselves but the two simply assured the pregnant teens that it was no trouble and they were already planning to go for a walk anyway so they might as well got the groceries while they were at it.

So here they were walking to the malls entrance and were greeted with colours for the new seasons clothing and other such things.

"Oooh~ Lookie here Ryry! They have new printed hoodies and sweaters!" Malik says exitedly. Ignoring all the people giving him and his companion lustful looks. Now Malik may be a satyriasis but it dosen't mean he'll hit on any living thing alive and try to have sex with it/them.

The snowy white and black haired teen looked to his friend smilng. "Yes, maybe e could go have a look after getting the groceries..." Ryou wondered aloud.

-[TIMESKIP AFTER GETTING ALL THE WHAT NOTS FROM THE SHOPS]-

The two friends were walking through out the retail of the mall where all the clothes are sold and other things like art suplies, music all that kind of stuff.

Malik, being the typy of person who would just scream if he saw new fashion on sale like Feliks Łukasiewicz - a friend from Poland -, saw the new season of Sherlock and Free! Eternal Summer out (A/N: It was all that I could think of, Mah Gurl Ki loves Sherlock~).

"OH MAH GOD! RYOU!" He practically screamed for his best friend who was next to him.

"W-what is it Mal?" The soft haired of the two asked.

"ShErLoCk AnD FrEe! EtErNaL SuMmEr Is out... NOOOOOW!" As that was said the two almost dropped their groceries just to run to the series of which they and Atem hae a serious affection to. Yes Atem, Malik and Ryou are quite the nerds of anime and Sherlock but come on, Benedict Cumberbatch is pretty hot don't you agree?

As Ryou got the new season of Sherlock , Malik had gone to get Free! but just when he was about to grab the case, a hand had caught his own as the said hand must've wanted the new season as well.

"Oh! I'm sorry." He said, eyes closed as he smiled facing the person.

"No, it's all-Malik?" Says a familiar voice. One that he had known to love the minuet he heard it. It was a deep tone with an accent that seemed to mix wth Brittish and Egyptian at the same time. The voice seemed a little harsh but that's just how it was, the voice still sounded alluring all the same.

Bakura Tozuko...

Malik opened his eyes and they widened quite a bit. He grabed the case of the desired series and rushed over to the check out with Ryou already outside of the store waiting for him.

Malik! Wait!" HE heard but he didn't stop for he voice, he simply caught Ryou's wrist and dragged the poor, smaller brit.

Confused, Ryou turned behind him to see what had Malik almost run for the hills. seeing who it was, He quickly joined Malik in the fast pace. That is... Until he walked into a well built chest. He couldn't help but notice the scent of cinnamon and honey with a hint of musk. He looked up as to apologise but quickly shut up and paled, Mariku...

Godamnit they just can't get a brake...

'maybe we should of just let Katsu, Yu and Ryuu go and do the shopping...' Ryou thought with distress rapidly cimbing.

'You got that right Ryry...' Malik thought back.

"Ryou.. Malik.." Mariku says slowly snapping the mentioned two out of their thoughts.

"*pant Pant* Man! *Huff* How do you run so fast?" Bakura said, finally caching up to the two hikaris and yami.

I may have Mentioned this before but Fate's a bitch... [Malik: Tell me about it!] Shut up Mal!

"S-s-sorry for walking into you but we must get going now." Ryou says as he tries to keep his cool and walk away with both shopping an Malik in hand. Key word here is 'TRY'.

Marik and Bakura quickly caught the twos shoulder before escaping to where ever they were heading.

"Wait! Why are you going so fast?" Mariku asks like a lost puppy. Ryou now remembers why he fell for Maliks yami... When he gets curious, he looks so cute when he learns about something. His voice is deep and sounds like sex with melted chocolate, he has a godly body with an ass that is like a GODS no matter what pants he wears. (this was all agreed between all of the hikaris so shut up!) All of him was desirable.

"We have to go and put our shopping home" Malik says firmly... Or at least, as firm as he can when freaking out internally.

"Let us talk with you." Bakura says, trying to convince his love and his hikari to agree.

"Oooh no! Thre is NO WAY that is happening!" Malik says, not trusting for a minuet that they'll do exactly what Yami, Honda and Kaiba have done to Yugi, Ryuji and Katsuya.

"Why? House not clean?" Mariku asks truly confused.

"Because nor I or the others want to have a repeat lke what Kaiba, Sennen and Honda have done!" Malik replies.

"What? sex?" Mariku asks again truly becoming confused.

"Well sure, if you call being raped sex!" The purple and blonde haired hikari growls. Bakura flinched, realising at what they now thought they were going to do.

"WHAT?!" Maiku shouts out raged.

"Wait... Do you even know the story?" Ryou asks softly after a time of silence.

Bakura took this second to eplain. "I know from a lost soul but Mariku dosen't. They have said it was just sex, meaning consensual. And that's not what were here for! We just want to talk." Mariku nods in agreement, still confused about the "rape" part.

The two hikaris look to each other. 'What do you think Mal?' Ryou asks with telepathy.

'... Give them all a heads up, tell them to get out of the house for a while but stay armed and hide a few guns and daggers in the house for us.' Malik replies.

Ryou nods and pulls out his phone to send a message to the others. The two yamis look to them confused as to what they just missed.

"Lets go." Malik says starting to leave in the direction of their home.

Ryou follows but the other two men were standing there dumbly. Ryou turns back to them. "Are you coming or what?"

That got the men to follow closely, jogging slightly to the two hikaris.

-[TIMESKPI THE SERIOUSLY AWKWARD WALK TO JOUS PLACE BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW IT WAS BAAAAAAD~!]-

Bakura and Mariku just stared dumbfounded with their jaws on the floor. THIS was their home? Its bloody bigger than KAIBAS.

The house/mansion was indeed bigger than Kaibas, almost twice its size. The colour of the very large building was white with gold in some areas like the roof, window seals, doors and other places. The fence surounding the place is gold too, now remember; since this home belongs to the son of the Satan, Lucifer, and Anubis, ALL gold is REAL! The gates have the initals KJA in cursive and jewls like amethyst, saphire and ruby decorate the lettering and bits around it. The house has an enormous garden at both the front and the back, Jou had done all of it and recently Ryou and Otogi wanted to help him seeing as they have a thing for this kind of stuff.

Mariku went to get a closer look at the beautifully made marble and jewl encrusted fountain, it was beautifully made and the whole area seemed peaceful... that is..

Until a Hell Hound showed up out of nowhere and began to attack the "Intruder".

"AGHHHHHHHH! BAKURA!" Mariku screamed, running to said person.

Now you'd think a Hell Hound is the size of a puppy or a Great Dane, Right? Wrong. They can reach a height to that of a FrIgGiNg Truck and could level a school in seconds!

Ryou, Malik and Bakura looked to them. Bakura had a Heart Attack while Malik laughed. Ryou sighed and whistled to the hound. "Heeey! Howl! Come here boy!" Ryou called out to the hound who's name is apparently Howl.

Said hound looked to the soft haired boy and ran towards him, tounge flying out of the side of his mouth.

"Ryou get out of there!" Bakura and Mariku called out to their Hikari/love.

Just as the Hound was within a meter, the Hell Hound turned into a small puppy within a burst of silvery blue flames and slivery white light.

"*Arff Arf*" Howl yipped in joy seeing his master. (Regardless if Ryou's a tiger based demon, the hound loves him)

Ryou picked up the small pup and iggled. "They're not intruders Howl, They're guests." He smiled.

Malik was laughing at the dumbly shocked faces of the two yamis and simply dragged them into the house/mansion. If they thought the outside was impressive, the inside was amazing! Marble pillars along the walls, a huge staircase in the front as you walk in, there's 4 floors and an Attic -all which have a purpose, to the left of the entrance was the lounge room which had a HUGE flat screen TV, two main/long/big couches and multiple smaller ones surrounding them. To the right of the entrance was the dining room which had a long main table and a few smaller ones near the almost all-window wall. Through there was the kitchen, It wasn't grand or over the top, no. It was big, yes, but only for the purposes for families (and hired help) cooking and it had a homey feel to it. This was their destination.

As they walked into the Kitchen, Bakura an Mariku looked around in awe. Malik put all the groceries away while Ryou cleaned up and organised everything a bit.

"Would you guys like anything to drink?" Ryou asked.

"Uhh yes please?" Mariku said unsure.

"Soda okay?" Malik asked taking out two cans for himself and Ryou who thanked him after taking his can. The two nodded.

Howl was put down and scampered off to explore the home again, Ryou giggled at the little demonic puppy.

Malik took this time to stop being a good host and start being hostile. " So what do you want Tozuko, Ishtal?" He asks with each word dripping with venom.

"We, meaning Mariku and I, were wondering where you all ran off to. Ryous not at home, Malik left Ishizu's and Odion's, Otogi left his apartment, Jou left his - when we went to check, his father was drunk off his ass and threw multiple bottles at us- and Yugi just up and left, the game shop was set on fire! The flames were oddly coloured too! All valuables were either stolen or destroyed..." Bakura said going softer as he ended his words.

"Oh we know about the game shop." Ryou smiled.

"We went in and got all of Yugi's stuff and he burned the place to ashes~" Malik giggled at the memory.

"WHAT?!" The two shouted in shock.

"That was only an hour or so after Yami raped Yugi." Ryou said

Bakura blinked and Mariku's jaw dropped (for what must of been the tenth time today).

"Oh..." Bakura said.

"Waitwaitwaitwait!" Mariku jumped. "What's all this about rape?!"

Ryous head looked to the black and white marble tiled floors and Maliks look turned bitter.

"Well you must've heard that Kaiba slept with Jou, right? *yamis nod* well that wasn't the case,he taped Jou. Same with Sennen to Yugi and Honda to Ryuu." Malik softly said.

...

...

..

.

"IM GONNA KILL THEM!" Mariku and Bakura yelled as they got their weapons and were about to go kill a prince, CEO/Preist and a guard turned council member. (all from Ancient Egypt)

Before the two left to kill they were stopped by silver and blue winds of magic and shadows. They turn to find Ryou was the one controlling them.

"Would you stop and let us Finish?!" Malik yelled

Bakura and Mariku had stopped and semi-calmed down, they all headed for the lounge room. The two Alpha men noticed the huge Tv, the lounges and surrounding couches and the game systems just below/ in front of the very, very, VERY big flat screen Tv. The walls were a dark charcoal colour and the  
>Couches were white and red. Bakura and Mariku sat on one of the lounges and the two hikaris stood in front of them.<p>

The two double-coloured hikaris had explained pretty much everything, and I mean everything; Parents, pregnancy and all, answering the question as the went along.

To say the Alphas were pissed was quite the understatement, their shadows were surrounding them but Malik and Ryou had gained control of the shadows seeing as they were considerably weak in comparison to their magic.

"But did YOU want to talk about?" Ryou asked. They looked to him. "You didn't come here for a story from us so what do you want?"

The two looked to one another and looked back with a forlorn look to their crushes/hikaris. "We were looking for you to apologise... actually we've been looking for you guys for what-3 months..." Mariku answered.

"I'VE been looking longer but you all, as you've said, left the school... well Joey, Yugi and Devlin anyway."

"It's Jou and Otogi..." Ryou says.

"Huh?"

"That's their real names... Joey Wheeler is Katsuya Jonouchi or formally called Jououchi-Akuma, he prefers to be called Jou and Duke Devlin is Ryuji Otogi." Ryou says  
>Making the men pale. They were the two best CEOs of the world, Jonouchi even beats Kaiba where as Otogi is just under-on par with him.<p>

"Well... Yeah. But could you forgive us?" Mariku practically begs.

Ryou looks to them. "And what, prey tell are we forgiving you for?"

"We has abandoned our dutys as a yami... we has abandoned you, all of you. We even were stupid enough to believe Teas lies. For all of that, we are forever sorry..," The two yamis said simultaneously.

Ryou gave a soft-hearted looks to them. After all, it was a hikaris job to forgive, and regardless if Ryou was a Hikari or not; he would've forgiven them anyway, they knew what they did and we're sorry for it. "Of course I forgive you, but You must know that I'll never forget." He says softly. That gave reassurance to the two yamis.

Malik looked to them. he wanted to forgive them, he did! But being hurt by your first and only love and your brother figure was hard and it got harder as he was pushed to where he thought suicide was the only way out. his scars are there old and new. they would heal fast and without scaring if he allowed them to but he doesn't he didn't want to forget. Ryou, Jou, Ryuji and Yugi stopped when Atem joined and all their scars had healed and we're all gone, but not Malik... he still believes he wants out... can they save him? Can they help him and his scars? Can they help his heart?

...

...

...Can they forgive them?

'Please... Don't let me regret the wrong decision!...' Malik thought pleadingly.

"I..." He starts. The two albinos and crazy blonde looked to him, two of three were worried, one WAY more than the other. "I can't fully forgive you... You have to work to gain that trust." Malik says, eyes sliding close and turns to leave... Buuut gets pulled into this bone crushing hug by Mariku and Bakura yelling 'THANK YOU!' with Ryou as a fellow victim of the strength with him. Maliks self-harmed wounds were stretched or aggravated and had opened and Malik screamed, he was immediately let  
>Go and he crumpled to the ground passing out along the way. he was unable to sleep the past week and a<br>Half and fatigue had finally caught up to him.

Bakura and Mariku were freaking out and Ryou wasn't far behind them after seeing blood start to pool around the lavender and blonde haired Hikari, however he pulled himself together and got the yamis to help him to Maliks room where he was umdresses to only his underwear and the yamis were unnerved at the sight...

... Maliks body...

Was littered in scars and cuts, gashes, burns and stab wounds littered all over his once perfectly made body if mocha skin.

It took a serious amount of strength to compose themselves and to help Malik. half an hour later and ALL of the was cleaned and tended to.

"What... Happened?" Bakura asked breathlessly, trying to comprehend what he had witnessed.

"Malik self-harms..." Ryou said, the two looked to him. "In fact we all did."

"But... you have no scars..." Mariku says, ones againg dumbfounded finding out HIS love had self harmed.

Looking at Ryou who wore white skinny jeans, blue Jordan's, and a blue and white stripped tank with a black chibi gothic-styled bunny. He did wear  
>A black cardigan but had taken it off when tending to Maliks wounds. His skin was clean and clear, pale all over but had a healthy glow to it. it seemed as if he would never of self-harmed ever!<p>

"I DID... not any more, that stopped when Atem moved in with us..." Ryou replied. "As hikaris and children of gods/demons, we have the ability to heal fast with no scarring at will. We all did and stopped at the same time but... Malik obviously didn't."

Bakura and Mariku was shocked at this, they didn't mention this before.

To prove this, Ryou had taken out a hidden dagger and cut a large gash to his arm (which the two were screaming and freaking out but stopped when Ryou yelled at them) they looked intensely at the arm and became thoroughly astounded as the arm healed and left no scar. the blood had disappeared in light of pale blue and silvery White and that soon disappeared as well.

"That's what should happen... But Malik... He won't allow his body to heal.. I don't know why..." Ryou trailed off.

Mariku looked down, he's supposed to be Maliks Yami but he failed...

Bakura looked into the room which held Malik... He'll help Malik. he'll save him if it's the last thing he does!

LINELINELINLINE YOU GET THE IDEA!

Akira; okay! What do you all think?! Reviews/comments and all that is appreciated greatly, give me your insight/impression of the Yamis and Hikaris I love hearing about them! And all the funny comments when someone shouts at a character [Yugi: HEY!] shush baby panda-chan!

And if you want, message your pairing and theme/situation(optional) for my one shot thing-a-majig!

THANK YOU AND GOOD BYE!


	10. Chapter 10 - The Club Can't handle Malik

Akira: Ummmmmmmmmmm... Hi? I'm sorry I'm late, and I'm sorry this will be a short chapter! That is all!  
>Malik: bitch say it properly! \, ughh... Akira Akahoshi does NOT own YGO, YGOTAS, or any thing else but the plot and the OCs like Akira!

No one POV:

Malik woke up to a haze filled, quiet room. Oh... And Ryou looks as if he's murdering gummy bears... 'Wait... I thought Odion did that. Him and his thing for gummy bears...'

"Oh you're awake!" Ryou exclaimed in relief. "Don't worry, Bakura and Mariku left already."

"Mmm nghh... Whasssis." Malik mumbled incoherently.

Ryou giggled at the simpleness of Malik when tired, it's even funnier when he would be completly shitfaced the previous night! "We're in your room after you... passed out..." The final words left the air tense.

Malik realises the meaning behind the last few words, they found out. More specifically, BAKURA AND MARIKU found out! How is he going to face them now?! Oh dear Ra this is as bad as that time Yugi accidentally took some weird drug, it was probably meth, or molly... oh! no it was crack and he was doing all those things like when you see anime on crack! Singing and all! Main point here; THEY FRIGGING KNOW!

Ryou, noticing Malik in his inner turmoil, had trid to calm down the panicking Egyptian. "Malik! don't worry! They promised not to tell." The albino tried to explain.

"That's not what I'm freaking out about!" Malik replied.

"Huh?"

" I' Freaking out about that they KNOW!" Malik yelled. " They're gonna hate meeeeeeeeeee!"

Ryou looked to his fellow hikari slightly shocked. He wasn't scared if they told or not, no, it was how they would see him.

"Malik..."

" They won't be able to look at me anymore-"

"Malik."

" They're gonna hate me!"

"Malik!"

"And then they're gonna-"

"MALIK!"

"WHAT?!"

"Calm. The fuck. Down!" Ryou said as to shut his best friend up. I worked. "They don't hate you, they told me that. But they DO want to help you."

Malik looked at his hands in his lap. They... Want to help? Why? "Why would they want to hep me?"

"Because they care." Ryou said softly. "You're Mariku's hikari and he feels responsible for not being there, allowing yourself to harm. And I have a feeling that Bakura has a crush on you *giggles*"

Malik blushed a bright red. Bakura? Likes him? What dimension did he fall in?

Ryou smiles brightly at the blonde. "Now get dressed. We're goin to the club!"

Malik lookd to the Brit and noticed he was wearing white leather short shorts, gold coloured midrif(?) crop top with a black tank top, knee high white socks and white, knee length combat boots. he had neon cloured, gold and silver bracelets all along his arms. Malik smiled and dressed in black leather pants, a loose, black midrif top that said "OBEY MY ROD" on the front in bright colours, he put on his black heeled boots and finnished off his look with multiple braclets and his hair and body in glitter.

"You ready Mal?" Ryou asked.

"Bring on the bitches!"

As they got to the club, the rave music was pulsing in the air and people of all types were ready to party.

What they did was unmentioned (not drugs or shit like that). Malik had danced, drunk and sexed away his problems with Ryou following his example, minus the sex.

They got home near dawn but they didn't care, they had to cope somehow and if it can't be selfharm then party and sex will have to do.

Akira: I AM SO SORRY I'M LATE! AND SO SORRY IT'S SHORT!

I know I planned to update sooner but year 11 sucks! and I just recently got a job as a photographer at the local news paper! I love you all but I'm just trash right nao! SORRY AND BAI!

This has (hopefully) been fixed due to it was all coded and stuff :'(


	11. Chapter 11-SUPRISE BITCHES

Akira; Hello all! Did us miss me? Here I am in all my womanly glory!(even though I sometimes act like a dude...)

Just a quick notice; my writing style MAY have changed over the course of time! Also I'm most likely changing the plot by a smidgen smidge. Nothing serious, still M-preg and Yaoi but you know I think I have a plan for this. This will also stay as the following ships: Puzzel, Puppy, Chase (which there is not NEARLY enough), Death and Theif! Sorry to all the tender and bronze shippers (on ) but I find all the yamis and hikaris to have a more sibling type of relationship...

Also the amount of views and favourites and follows makes me so happy I wanna cry!

**P.s I would be very great full of someone could be my Beta? I looked through a couple past chapters and I need to edit them BAD! PM me if you're interested and we will talk about it then!**

Okay, enough raving lets do this!

_NO ONE POV_

Bakura and Mariku arrived at their shared apartment with mixed emotions; joy, worry, anger, understanding and regret.

How could Kaiba, Yami and Honda do such a thing! How could they believe their lies! The two felt as if they should've known better!

If they didn't forget their Hikari and crushes than they never would have suffered through self harm at all!

But that's been done... There's no going back... You must always look forward...

"I can't believe all this has happened..." Mariku muttered, running his tanned hands through his wild, golden hair.

"Neither can I, but we have to move on and make up for our sins." Bakura replied. "The only question is how..."

Both sat next to one another on their plain grey couch, thinking of ideas to making it up to the hikaris and gain full forgiveness.

A thought came to Mariku which led him to a sudden halt.

"Hey, Baku?" He slowly asked.

"Hmm?"

"Didn't Ryou say Jou, Yugi and Otogi were pregnant?"

...

...

"... Oh shit..."

"Do you think there's gonna be a baby shower?" Mariku asks in one of the most stupidly innocent ways possible.

"Mariku, there's more important things to focus on right now!" Bakura hissed at the other.

"And? Think about this, maybe getting a gift for the babies may help ease our way into the 'mommas' good sides!" Mariku rebutted.

...

...

Bakura blinked. "Mariku that may have been one of the most smartest ideas you have ever said. Probably never gonna happen again either."

"Thanks- wait, what?"

_WITH JOU_

Jou, Yugi, Otogi and Atem arrived home after visiting Papa-Satan and Mama-Anubis for tea and cakes (which was surprisingly made by Lucifer and were delicious). Each went off to their separate rooms save for Atem who was with Yugi for their little talks or whatever they do.

Jou laid on his bed with a note pad in one hand and a pen in the other. He was struggling with something. Something that he would never believed to be so troublesome until now...

Baby names...

"Gods damn it! How can giving a name be this hard!" The blonde yelled in frustration.

_It really can't be this hard... Let's see... Ami? No.. Leo? Nah, I think the zodiac god would get full of himself if I do that. Hana? Maybe, the name means flower so if I had a daughter it'd be nice. Luffy?... Okay, I'm not naming my child after that pirate. Kiku? Meaning chrysanthemum, a beautiful flower and a nice name._

Jou stopped in his tracks as he saw one name that stood out the most to him.

Yusei

He didn't know why, but he seemed very interesting in that name in particular.

"I like it, and if it's a girl, I could go with Yuri. Or whatever that rises to the moment!" Jou smiled. He looked to his clock on his bedside table and noticed the time.

**10:35 PM**

"Okay, time for bed bub!" Jou said patting his swollen stomach. He got a soft kick in return which made him smile.

He turned off his lights and laid back, closing his eyes. He was excited to finally meet his baby, what would it look like? Would it be a boy or a girl? He dived he didn't want to know and so the Hikaris, Yami made a betting pool over the mysterious gender. Half the winnings go to the winner while the other half goes to Jou's baby things.

_ WITH OTOGI_

Otogi laid in his bed softly rubbing his slightly swollen stomach, it seemed bigger that Yugi or Jou's. The doctor was willing to bet on twins. He would like twins, there'd be a chance of having both a boy and a girl, two boys or even two girls. Although he was exited, he was also terrified.

How could he do this on his own?

What would it/they look like?

Himself? Or their father?

More importantly...

Would he even do a good job at parenting?

That's the real fear, wondering if he'll mess it up and ruin his future child/children's lives. He only has one chance at this and he wants to do it right!

Sighing, he moves to get comfortable and looks to the left of him where his wall sized window faintly showed the lights of Donino city from the mostly drawn curtains, only slightly open to allow small light and the breeze into his room.

He can't let this get to him. He KNOWS the stress isn't good for him or his baby(babies).

The ravenette closes his eyes and thinks of his little ones running around, laughing and smiling as they play in the fields in spring.

Otogi falls asleep with a soft smile gracing his features.

_WITH YUGI & ATEM_

Atem laid next to Yugi who was fast asleep with the only thing that could wake him would probably be either the baby or the and of the world. The former seems to be more likely over the latter.

Stems thoughts cursed him as he filled with regret from leaving Yugi and the others which left them to pregnancy.

Even though he is ecstatic that he's going to be an uncle and take part in the little ones life, he feels almost ashamed that he wasn't there to protect Yugi from the cause.

He was a leader, the pharaoh for Ra's sake! How could he be so stupid!

No... It wasn't him... It was Yami... And her...

She did this. It was all Tea's fault!

_She's going to pay!_ He thought enraged.

As his thoughts grew darker and more sinister than the first, he felt a shift next to him. He likes over and saw Yugi facing him with a peaceful expression. Those dark thoughts were lost and he soon slept in peace, somehow hearing the calming beat of Yugi's heart.

_MALIK AND RYOU_

The two (non-pregnant) Hikaris were with each other in Ryous room asleep from watching Supernatural.

Too much has happened to them in a short amount of time yet too little at the same time...,

Soon enough, Jou's uneasiness will settle into him and he will soon have a child into this world that would need his love.

Akira: and that's that!

Please leave a review if you liked this and give me your thoughts of this chapter! Also a special thanks to Natsu who recently got me to actually update this! And it's good to know you read my stories!

**This chapter is un-betaed and so I would like it if someone would be willing to be my beta reader for this?**

Until next chapter~~


End file.
